Kaoru's Christmas Gift xYAOIx
by Soul The Second
Summary: Hikaru finds out Kaoru is in love with him by reading his diary. When Kaoru hides for Hikaru, Hikaru thinks of a Christmas gift. Kaoru falls asleep, and when he wakes up, his gift waits... Twincest. Yaoi. MalexMale.


**THIS IS MALExMALE! IT CONTAINS SEXUAL SCENES! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!**

_Life is a mystery. But at the same time, it was so simple. Some things just unexplainable and other things were just so obvious. And nothing seemed to have and end? Would that mean…. Relationships too? Love? Family? Those kind of relationships? Are they to end just like that?  
Could humans be so cruel and indifferent?_

"-ru! …Kaoru!!!"  
"Huh?! What?! It was Hikaru!! I swear!!"  
Haruhi sighed. "Are you paying attention at all? You totally spaced out! You can go home now, you know? Hikaru's waiting for you, remember?"  
"Oh! Yeah! R-Right! Heh!" With a clumsy smile Kaoru rushed up and ran towards the door, nearly tripping, two times. He raced down the stairs and jumped down the last five.  
Ran out of the school and into the black limo, that was waiting for him. Panting, he grinned at his brother. "Sorry for the wait!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay, Turdbrain, I was finishing this level anyway" Hikaru replied putting away his Gameboy.  
"Don't call me Turdbrain with a serious look on your face!" The younger pouted.  
The elder just grinned and hugged his little brother. "You're _my_ Turdbrain!" He claimed. Kaoru shook his head and snuggled against his brother.  
"The snow is already piling up pretty much isn't it?"  
"Hm hmm. It'll be a matter of time before I can take you in the snow.."  
"H-Hikaru!! Wh-What the hell?"  
"Whaaaat? Mom and dad won't be at home anyway, so it's fine. The maids stay inside, and we have all the privacy we want in our yard."  
Kaoru shook his head and laughed. "You moron. Wait until I tell Haruhi! Then you won't stand a single chance anymore!"  
"But then I have your sexy ass, don't I?" He merely replied with a smirk plastered on his face.  
Kaoru smacked his head and tried to cover his red face. "Ha! Look at yo-.. Hey! We're home!"

_'Saved by the driver'_ Kaoru smiled at the thought before stepping out of the car. Being followed by Hikaru is a bad thing. Suddenly Kaoru remembered why he was the follower. He didn't grab asses. "Hikaru, get your hand off of my ass!"  
"But I wanna see your red face! You were lucky, but you're not getting away with it!"  
Kaoru's face reacted for him, turning a familiar scarlet tint. "Hikaru! Stoooop!"  
The elder redhead grinned and pinched the cuter younger's behind. And he wasn't being gentle.  
In a whim Kaoru grabbed snow and smacked it in Hikaru's face, which made his hand loosen and fall to his side.   
"You have three seconds before I start running after you! ……..2……."  
Kaoru laughed and ran into the house and hid himself.  
"Kaoru Hitachiin! If you hear me: when I said I'd take you; I take it back, I'm just gonna rape you now!"  
Kaoru kept his laughter in by biting his hand, he shook his head and waited for his twin to find him. _'I've always been better at Hide and Seek anyway..'_

_But even if you break those bonds, break those relationships.. Will you keep thinking about that person? Will you still contact them? Will you, even if you hate each other, still be able to say hi? And if you're family? How is it then? You can't just run away from each other can you? It's not like you can say that they don't matter at all anymore, right? Somehow, I do believe there is an unexplainable bond by blood, that keeps families together._

Hikaru smiled at the view. His younger brother had fallen asleep when he was hiding. He looked absolutely adorable. If it weren't for Haruhi, he would've given his heart to him.  
Though Hikaru still loved his brother more than everything, Haruhi stood at the point of being equal to Kaoru. Deep inside, Hikaru didn't want it to be that way, but who was he to change that?  
He lifted the frail boy and laid him down on his bed. He caressed his cheek and apologized to him for not being able to answer his feelings, if it weren't for Hikaru's curiosity to fiddle in Kaoru's diary, he never would've known. Though he wondered why the lock on the diary was so easy to open. It was as if he _wanted_ him to know. He chuckled at the idea.  
_'It's so like you..'_

_As for me and my brother. I would say…. It's like… quarter to midnight…  
Eventually all that seemed so real will reveal their true form. But will those things still be seen from the same point of view? Fifteen minutes, and we'll see. When the clock hits twelve all the magic will disappear. Will our "love" too?_

"Hrmm…" Kaoru blinked and opened his eyes. When had he fallen asleep? … Who cares?  
He pulled the blankets over his head and hugged the sweet warmth next to him.  
"Are you awake, my sweet virgin Kaoru?" The warmth spoke, wrapping two firm arms around his waist.  
"Hrmm.. Shut up…I'm not sweet.."  
"Let's try and make a Christmas baby, future mommy.."  
"Whatever…"  
Hikaru frowned. "Oh really?... Shushing me like that, huh?.." Two warm hands trailed down Kaoru's body, and went into his pants. Sleepdrunk, he tried to struggle, but it didn't become more then an annoyed sigh and a bit of stirring.

The hand and the warmth disappeared. Kaoru opened his eyes. _'What the hell?'_  
He stretched and ignored it.  
….  
"AAAHH!!! HOLY CRAAAP!! COOOOOLLLDD!!"  
Hikaru laughed his ass off. Rolling on the floor with tears in his eyes, he laughed.  
Kaoru danced around trying to get the cold stuff out of his shirt. But by the time he could, it melted against his skin. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"  
"Waking you up.."  
"Wh-What?! That's your excuse?!"  
"To give you your Christmas gift.."  
"Gift?" His eyes sparkled. "Why the hell didn't you wake me up earlier, you jerk!"  
Hikaru grinned. "Follow me.." He said and walked out of the room.  
Kaoru fell off of the bed and stumbled after him.

"Hikaru.. that's .. a ..picnic?.. Do you have any idea of how cold it is?"  
"Yeah, so? Don't be such a pussy!"  
"Hmph! Fine!" He crossed his arms and sat down. _'I'm cold..'_  
"Here." A blanket was set on Kaoru's shoulders. "You must be cold.."  
_'Being twins is scary..'_  
"Hikaru.. I'm still cold.."  
"Aww.. Poor baby… I'll warm you up.."   
Firm arms wrapped themselves around the younger's waist.  
"So.. This is my gift?"  
"Not really.."  
"?.. Huh? Then what is?"

Two identical lips met. One of those pairs didn't move, the other placed small butterfly kisses, which seemed to turn more intimate with the second. After the innocent butterfly kisses, their lips locked, and the both lips were moving against each other. A tongue snuck in the mouth of the other. It took the other tongue a while to finally admit to the feeling and roam the mouth of the other. Meanwhile, fingers were caressing skin and eyes were peaking at one another.  
"Hikaru…" The shy one whispered between kisses.  
"Hrm?..."  
"I feel… so hot all of a sudden… too hot.."  
Hikaru smirked and took off his brother's shirt. Kaoru immediately blushed as he felt Hikaru stare at his chest.  
Hikaru leaned in and kissed Kaoru again, hands trailing down to his nipples. Taking the little nubs between his fingers, he toyed around with them. Rubbing and stroking them made Kaoru kiss back more eagerly. Hikaru ended the kiss, making The young redhead sigh disappointed. He trailed down kisses to his neck, sucked it there, leaving a red spot. Kaoru could clearly feel Hikaru smiling against his skin. Slowly, he slid his fingers in Kaoru's pants and started to stroke his fine member. "It's bigger than I thought.." He said with a devilish smirk.  
Kaoru gasped. "A…Ahh.. H-Hikaru.. Don't.."  
"Now why don't I believe you when you say that, huh?" He grinned as he softly jerked the uke's member, receiving a longer moan as a reply. "Wouldn't have…Any .. Ideaaaaahhh…Oooh.."  
The elder shook his head, grinned and removed his shirt, followed by Kaoru's pants.

"Ah!! Uhn….. AH!!" The boy grabbed his brother's hair and pushed his head to make him take more of his cock in his mouth. "More.. Hikaru.. Please! More!"  
Obeying his twin for once, Hikaru took Kaoru's whole cock in his mouth and sucked it. Trailing his tongue down his member, caressing it. "Ohhhhh dear Lord! Ah! Hikaru, I'm coming!"  
Hikaru left Kaoru's cock just when he spilled his male juices. Hikaru looked at his twin, who seemed to be in ecstasy of the little treatment. "Oh no, Kaoru, I'm not done yet.."  
Rubbing his finger in with the juice, he spread Kaoru's legs and entered his hole.  
Kaoru screamed. The pain shot through his whole body. "Hikaru! STOP! It hurts!"  
"Shut up, Kaoru! The maids will come to see what's happening, just keep silent. I promise you'll enjoy.."  
Taking his brother's words, Kaoru nodded and tried to relax. The older redhead moved his fingers. In and out. In and out. And it repeated constantly. The more it happened, the more Kaoru relaxed, and started to make satisfied noises. "Hrm… Hikaru.. Faster… Move them faster.." "Aye aye.." And so he moved his fingers faster, and Kaoru moaned loader. Bucking his hips, he tried to get the fingers deeper inside of him. On the edge of coming again, Kaoru bit his finger to keep down his moans. "Hah… Ahhhhh.. AHH.. ahh.."

Hikaru retreated his fingers. "Oh no, you're not going to get away that easily. There's a big friend of mine that wishes to see you.." He removed his pants and underwear. "From the inside.." Steadying himself, he entered the tip of his dick. Kaoru whimpered. "Hikaru, mercy, just do me already.." The elder nodded and entered the younger boy. Before he could scream out of pain, his mouth was covered by another mouth and a tongue who stuck in it. After he relaxed a little, Hikaru stopped kissing him. "Relax, it's hard for me to move when you're this tight.. Ah.. Damn.. and it'd be less painful…" Kaoru merely nodded in reply and let a few tears slip. The tears were gently wiped away and yet again their lips met in a passionate kiss.   
Hikaru started to move as Kaoru relaxed and Kaoru squeezed Hikaru's hand to underpress the pain.

Hikaru repeatedly slammed into him and surprisingly received a long moan. "Yes! Right theeeree…" Hikaru chuckled and kept slamming in the younger's hole and caressed the spot with his dick, making Kaoru moan louder and longer. "Hikaru, harder!"  
Quickening his pace, Hikaru lifted his twin's legs to get better reach. The twin co-operating spread his legs more to receive that reach. "Fuck…Yeah!... YEAH!... AH!"  
Kaoru moved along, meeting his brother every time he slammed into him.  
"Shit.. Kaoru.. Dammit.. I'm gonna come.."  
"No! Don't! Just hold a little longer!" The uke begged.  
Hikaru shook his head and held Kaoru's full erect cock in his hands, starting to stroke and jerk it. Tiny bubbles were coming from it. Hikaru grinned, panting.  
"Guess… hn... I'm no the only one, huh?"  
"Ah! AH!! Hi-Hikaru!!"  
Screaming out his name, Kaoru climaxed, making his brother come right after him.  
Panting, both tried to catch their breathes, gasping at the same time.  
"Damn… Kaoru, I came in you.."  
"No. It's okay. It felt good.."  
Hikaru grinned. "That's the first time I've heard you say _Fuck_" He laughed.  
"Oh shut up, it was a matter of time before I would've said it anyway!"  
They both laughed, wrapping the blanket around themselves, gathering their clothes and sneaking up to their room.

After taking a shower together and putting their pyjama's on, the boys went to bed.  
"Hey Hikaru?"  
"Yeah?.."  
"Why did you do this?"  
"Because… You wanted to, right?"  
"..Well. Yeah… But.. This won't happen again, will it?"  
" Hrm… I don't know.."  
"But.. If you're not happy with Haruhi.. Screw her, you're mine.. Okay? So be happy.."  
"I will.. Thanks Kaoru…. Merry Christmas, Turdbrain."  
"You too, Gameboyrapist."

_Wow, time flies by… It's been a year ever since.. Haruhi and Hikaru are a couple now. But.. I'm not alone.. He's still with me, believe it or not. She's 'just' a girlfriend. I'm his brother. Now that he's happy with someone else, I should search for someone to be happy with too. Just for temporary replacement, until he comes back to me. Because… I'll wait for him.  
Just as he waits for me underneath that mistletoe._

**[ End **


End file.
